No longer under pressure
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Little one shot from Under Pressure. Just some bonding between the artist and the fish.


**No Longer Under Pressure.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly still owning nothing associated with the Thunderbirds.**_

 _ **Just a little one shot following on from the end of Under Pressure. Our artist and fish bonding in a way only they know how. the first part is before the end scene where they discuss Ned's new job and then follows on from that scene. Thanks to my amazing beta for checking this over. Dedicating this to Loopsta and Darkflame for keeping me motivated and just being awesome.**_

Virgil brought Thunderbird Two to a graceful stop in her silo and began the shut-down procedures. Another rescue successfully completed and they'd been able to get Ned and Gladys, of course, safely back to dry land.

Gordon stood up, stretching his back as he did so. Rescuing Four as she fell over the edge had put a lot of strain on his back. He knew he would need his painkillers later.

"How bad?" asked Virgil, noticing his brother's actions.

"Ah, I'm alright," replied Gordon, shrugging his brother's concern off. He looked over at his brother to see that Virgil didn't believe him in the slightest and he should have known he wouldn't. "Okay fine, it hurts but it's been worse," he added honestly.

"Okay," replied Virgil, he knew better than to push his younger brother and he also knew that Gordon was smart enough to act on the pain if he needed to.

"That was some rescue and I now get what Alan meant when he said Ned was nuts," said Gordon, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he certainly was a character. He almost deafened John with his shouting," replied Virgil, following his brother's lead. Although Virgil would always be closest to Scott, he and Gordon also had a very tight bond. They'd grown closer through many hours spent in Two's cockpit. He could read when his brother wanted a change of subject.

"Think he might be best staying on dry land in the future, poor Gladys will have a heart attack," joked Gordon.

Virgil just shook his head, grinning at his younger brother. He then frowned as he watched Gordon twist and wince as pain shot down his back. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

Gordon was tempted to lie but he knew Virgil and his freaky doctor mind power would know he was lying. "Back is hurting but I think a few lengths in the pool should ease it off. If not I'll take my meds," he answered finally.

Virgil looked a little surprised by the answer and Gordon couldn't help but grin at him. Sometimes being honest was the best way to freak out his older brothers. Virgil rolled his eyes at Gordon and they made their way out of Two and up to the lounge. Because he knew Gordon needed to swim to combat his back pain and that was more important than any debriefing, they headed to the pool first.

Gordon was relieved to see the pool and was grateful he always kept some swim shorts down here so he could get straight into the pool. However, there was something he needed to do first.

He waited until Virgil was in just the right position and with one quick shove; he knocked the pilot off his feet and straight into the pool.

Virgil resurfaced, spluttering and glared at his younger brother. "What was that for?" he asked, running his fingers through his wet hair, pushing if off his face.

"Well, I know you said earlier you didn't want a swim but as we walked by, you just looked as if you needed one," replied Gordon with an innocent grin on his face.

"Thanks," muttered Virgil as he climbed out of the pool, his uniform clinging to him. Gordon grinned and threw him a towel before disappearing to get changed. Virgil caught it without even looking at his brother and rubbed it through his hair. Peeling his uniform down until it sat round his waist, Virgil waited until Gordon came out just to make sure he was okay.

"Go get showered, Bro. A few laps in the pool and I'll be okay," said Gordon, knowing exactly what his brother was doing.

Virgil just nodded and wandered off ready for a nice hot shower.

* * *

By evening Gordon's back was much better and he was now sat in the lounge with Virgil, chatting to John.

Scott wandered into the lounge looking tired but relieved to be done. He smiled at his three brothers and sunk down onto the couch beside Gordon. "So anything happened?" he asked.

Gordon and Virgil both looked at each other. "Nope," said Virgil.

"Just a bit of gardening really," added Gordon, bringing a smirk to John's face.

"Oh, speaking of gardening, I have an early birthday present for you, little brother. Close your eyes," said Virgil, pulling something out from under the chair.

Gordon did as he was asked, unsure as to what his brother was up to. Scott watched in stunned disbelief at what his brother placed in Gordon's hands whilst John fought to keep from laughing. Gordon opened his eyes to see a flower not dissimilar from Gladys.

"Oh, wow, Virge, that's awesome," he replied.

"It is?" questioned Scott, beginning to think his brothers had finally lost it.

"Oh, yes but you know it does need a name?" continued Gordon, grinning at Virgil.

"Hmm how about Gladys?" suggested John, the laughter now evident in his voice.

Gordon paused as if considering the idea seriously. It was then Alan came walking into the room, his eyes landing on the plant. "Ooh that looks like Gladys" he said, surprised to see it.

Scott looked around at his brothers who all seemed to be in on some joke or had all just lost it or maybe he had.

"You okay, big brother?" asked Gordon, grinning at the bewildered look on his face.

"You know what? I don't wanna know, I'm off for a shower," he said, getting up.

"Okay, have fun," replied Gordon, causing both John and Virgil to start laughing. Sometimes the best fun involved something as simple as a plant and his brothers.


End file.
